You're my guest
by StarWarsStories
Summary: In 1217, tensions between Wales and England are high. When Rey, the princess of Wales must act as a hostage to the Englsih King and his two sons, Kylo Ren and Hux, she will have to think of her country. Or will she? (Slow build Reylo)
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT FOR BEFORE YOU READ MY STORY:**

 **Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. It's just that THIS IS SUPER IMPORTANT BACKGROUND KNOWLEDGE FOR BEFORE YOU READ MY STORY!**

 **As you probably know, this story takes place in Medieval England and Wales. That means that there will be sexism, rudeness, and swearing. But wait, there's more! There also mught be words and customs you might not understand (I'm not calling you dumb, just not many people are obsessed with both Star Wars and medieval Wales). To remedy that, here are useful websites:** ( . ) **and** ( . ). **I use these too!**

 **Basic but also super important information:**

 **The practice of using hostages is simple. When a nobleman and another nobleman got into a fight, and someone won, they would make a treaty. To make sure that the loser agreed and did what the winner told them to, they would make the loser send someone important or a lot of soliders or something to the winner. If the loser did not comply, the loser's hostages would be killed.**

 **ENGLAND AND WALES HATED EACH OTHER. They constantly fought, and England eventually won. England wanted Welsh land. But that might not be the case in my story (winky face).**

 **This story is not hiSTORYically (im sorry) accurate. Sorry! I just think it's more interesting this way.**

 **If you got this far, you're my favourite. Remember to review! I love hearing stuff. PM me if you have questions. Love you!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Rey darling, we need to see you!"

Rey heard her mother call. Rey smiled inwardly. _They must be letting me get out of going to the knights' dinner!_ She thought. She hated the Knights, they changed their name and moved to England just because they were scared of Snoke. _Cowards and_ traitors, _the whole lot of them._ But it seemed that there were more and more cowards and traitors these days.

"Rey, hurry!"her mother said again.

Rey ran down the many flights of stairs, letter her long grey dress fly behind her. She finally got to the sitting room, and looked at her mother. Her expression was one of thinly veiled anxiety and anger. Finn was there, too. He was her older brother, and the heir to _all_ of Wales. He also happened to be the kindest man she knew, which had always worried her about the future of her homeland. He had too much of his father in him, and not enough of her steely-eyed mother, who sort of ran the country from behind the scenes.

"Rey you're not going to like this," he mother started, snapping Rey out of her worried thoughts, only to process what her mother had just said and worry her again.

"As you know, your father just lost a war."

"Yes, mama."

"Well, the English have demanded a single hostage."

Rey looked at Finn with an empathetic expression.

"I'm so sorry, Finn." She reached out for his hand, but he returned her sad gaze.

"Rey, they don't want him. They demanded _you._ " her mother said.

Rey's eyes widened. She knew what happened to young, pretty, unmarried noblewomen in a house full of her richer, more powerful enemies.

"Well, they're almost as stupid as father." Rey said.

"Rey, that's not fair. He tried-"

"Mother, he could have won."

"Darling, that's not important right now. We're having a celebration before you leave, and-"

"You're having a celebration when I'm about to lose everything I have! I'm your only daughter and you would pawn me off to the first taker! You know what Snoke will do to me, and you would sacrifice me anyways! France is on our side, so is Spain! I need to be here, mother, making sure Finn doesn't ruin anything, and now I'll be stuck in a tower for the rest of my life!"

"Rey, that's not fair."

"You know what else isn't fair?! Shipping me off when it's father that made the mistake! Do you realise what's going to happen to me?!"

"Rey, I know." Her mother said, exasperated.

"And you!" Rey rounded on Finn.

"What did I do?" Finn said, confused.

"I know you knew about this, Finn! And you didn't even warn me! You should be doing this! This is going to be your country, after all!"

"Rey, stop. You leave in a few days, and I suppose we'll cancel the party. Get ready" Rey's mother stepped in.

"I hate you all!" She yelled as she walked out. _How could they? How? I had nothing to do with anything in that war. Heaven knows I wanted to do something, but I didn't!_

And the worst part of it all? Rey knew they were right.


End file.
